Enthralling
by thisiswhyihatemylife
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a wealthy, hedonistic 18 year old male, begins an intense love affair with his girlfriend's wayward 16 year old half-brother, Uzumaki Naruto. AU. Yaoi. Some Het. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Uchiha Sasuke, a wealthy, hedonistic 18 year old male, begins an intense love affair with his girlfriend's wayward 16 year old half-brother, Uzumaki Naruto. AU. Yaoi. Some Het. Two-shot.

**Main Pairings: **SasuNaru, SasuIno (mostly onesided).

**Other Pairings:** NejiSasu (past/onesided), Sasuothers (mentioned/onesided), NaruHina (very brief), GaaNaru (mentioned).

* * *

><p><strong>Enthralling<strong>

**en·thrall: ****1. **To hold spellbound; captivate. **2. **To enslave.

Part (1/2)

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke remembered the first time he absolutely knew he was attracted to the same sex.<p>

He had been merely a twelve year old boy, still unaccustomed with the workings of his development inside and outside of his own body. In one of his formal English classes in the seventh grade, he had first noticed that his twenty nine year old male teacher was in fact an attractive specimen. Hatake Kakashi had been his name; an eccentric yet handsome man who teasingly hid his elegant beauty by shielding his face behind an improvised, fabric mask.

The covering to his face would conceal part of the left side; the black colored cloth distinguishing the stunning tone of his natural skin. One could always tell when the man would be smiling because his mask would lift upward right where his covered mouth would be located.

Thus with that minor anomaly, Sasuke_—_as well as some other students, particularly females_—_could tell that the man had a sculpted dimension to his face.

Those who had been lucky enough to get a quick glimpse of his countenance had swooned to themselves; his mismatched colored eyes, his perfect nose, his porcelain skin, his narrow jaw line; and his silver tinted hair were much to be desired. To top it all off, Kakashi had had a mysterious attribute to him. It had been as though he were honey and his willing admirers were the bees competing to become his queen.

And Sasuke, experiencing a typical school boy crush, couldn't help but want to be the man's _only _bee.

So, within the following months, Sasuke did all he knew how to do to try and woo the other man. After reading one of his mother's mushy romance stories, Sasuke had began his pursuit by sending Kakashi expensive trinkets (candy and flowers were much too girly for his taste) through the mail. When that hadn't worked, the boy had made desperate attempts in gaining the older man's attention i.e. disrupting the class and harassing some of his peers. Kakashi had been stumped with the pre-teen's unusual behavior, and hadn't known how to approach his once-model pupil until one day, during a staff meeting, one of his colleagues had pointed out the obvious after Kakashi had explained the situation.

It was that day he had learned that Sasuke had an intense infatuation for him.

The knowledge of such information had been shocking to hear, but Kakashi had been determined to set the record straight with the Uchiha. The next day, after school had ended, he had requested for Sasuke to stay behind in the classroom. Thinking that he had finally grasped his teacher's affections, Sasuke did so pompously, sauntering toward his teacher's desk with a seductive sway of his hips as Kakashi called him forward.

What came out of his teacher's mouth both stunned and angered him like nothing else ever could. Kakashi had professionally clarified to him that his attitude was outrageous, and that it wasn't appropriate for a student or a teacher to pass such advances with one another. Sasuke had fumed silently to himself as he listened to the man's lecture, feeling his supposed love for the older drop hastily to an insufficient amount.

As a means of payback, Sasuke had harshly gripped Kakashi's masked face and pressed his lips against the other's silk covered ones before the reprimand had been fully completed. He then left the room with a cruel smirk, imagining his teacher's shocked appearance as he walked through the school's courtyard.

o-o-o

As Sasuke grew older, he knew that he was classified as 'gay' based on the fact that the female race (or the ones he had encountered) simply repulsed him. Once this had been discovered, he found to his great satisfaction the joys of engaging in a sexual relationship with another male. He had been fourteen, nearly fifteen when he had had his first encounter. It had been with his childhood friend, a teen named Hyuuga Neji.

The year older Hyuuga had a similar personality to his own_—_aloof, arrogant, and intelligent. Interestingly enough, those characteristics weren't what attracted Sasuke to the other boy. It had actually been the older's hair; his long, glossy dark brown hair. If Sasuke had been allowed, he would have spent hours upon hours running his long fingers throughout the beautiful locks.

To his utter relief, Neji had felt the same way about him. Sasuke could recall musing to himself that the boy ought to feel the same nonetheless. After all, what was there not to like? Sasuke came from an affluent and respectable family, his blue tined black tresses and aristocratic features molded his good looks, and his grades were top notch.

The Uchiha knew he was more than a catch; he had claimed to himself that he was realistically a gem among gems. And as soon as he had told Neji such a thought while the both of them were in an empty classroom one spring afternoon, the older teen's light purple eyes had flashed lustfully.

Without warning, Neji had pounced on the other, plunging his tongue deep into the heated cavern of Sasuke's mouth. The two boys had kissed passionately, trying to outdo the other with the swift curl and pull of their wet appendages. Within minutes, Sasuke and Neji had removed their clothing and explored each other's bodies in earnest. It was one of the most exhilarating experiences of young Sasuke's life.

The heat was exquisite, the friction was astounding; and as the Hyuuga used his fingers to bring the utmost pleasure to the younger boy while their mouths continued to move against one another, Sasuke had relished in the thought that nothing could've compared to that exact moment.

But fate decided to intervene before the boys could go any further. The bell had rung throughout the school to signal that the lunch period had come to an end. Speedily putting back on their choice of wear, Neji and Sasuke had promised one another that they would meet up again when they had more time. With a lingering kiss that was meant to be chaste but spoke volumes, the pair of dark haired teens had then departed from the classroom and went their separate ways.

From then on, the two had become official and had started seeing each other all through the beginning of high school. Sasuke had enjoyed every minute of it, especially since he had begun experimenting with other boys his own age. The Hyuuga had no inkling of his boyfriend's fleece, and had continued their shameless coupling. Neji and Sasuke had had sex so much around that time that they had almost gotten caught on two different occasions in school and had _actually_ gotten caught by the latter's tradition bound parents on another.

Needless to say, the whole situation with his parents had been less than pleasant. Sasuke, in all his haughtiness and carelessness, had one afternoon snuck his older brunette boyfriend inside of his house. Believing that his parents and brother would be gone for the remainder of the day, Sasuke had brought Neji into his room for a round of frenzied passion. Just as Neji was about to enter him on his bed, his mother had come entering in his room without knocking. The look on her face was one of pure disbelief and horror. It wasn't long before Sasuke's father came across the scene as he took in his wife's frozen stance, nearly thrashing the Hyuuga when his eyes took in the older boy lying on top of his youngest son.

Kicking Neji out of their home, the Uchihas had forbidden Sasuke from ever being involved with him again. His father had even threatened to disown him if the man ever got wind that his teen son was with another male. Because of this, Neji and Sasuke had broken up formally, but they still resumed meeting each other on and off in secret when the opportunity presented itself.

To keep up appearances, Sasuke had begun dating various females, sleeping with a guy or two on the side covertly. This arrangement had met with his parents' approval, and had enhanced his already enormous popularity in school. And although Sasuke had resented the pressure he felt he had been under by his family, the teen couldn't deny that the amount of secrets he had underneath his belt was a sheer thrill for him.

And Sasuke could easily admit that he would always be looking for a thrill…

* * *

><p>"So, how do you like it, Sasuke-kun?"<p>

An eighteen year old Uchiha Sasuke briefly peered through the corner of his eye at the one whom had voiced the question. His current girlfriend, a blonde called Yamanaka Ino, was gazing at him with a hopeful expression, wanting more than anything for the dark haired teen to answer in the affirmative in regards to what he thought of her living quarters. The couple were presently sitting in Sasuke's vehicle, having parked the car horizontally to the sidewalk that led to the girl's modest home. The both of them were wearing tailored clothing; Sasuke in a gray, button up shirt with black slacks and Ino in a sapphire, summer dress.

Truthfully enough, as Sasuke mused over her question, Ino's house was of a moderate size with a trimmed lawn and rosebuds spread throughout the grassy plains. The curb appeal was clear-cut and charming, the roof appeared sturdy with its darkened surface, and the two-story exterior of the home was painted a nice cream color with peach painted shutters that coexisted with the porch's humble expanse. Overall, it was a nice looking house.

However, all Sasuke had to say on the matter was a noncommittal, "…hn."

"Sasuke-kun," Ino whined, bouncing in her car seat while she clung to the other's arm. "Why do you always answer like that when it involves something important? I really want to know what you think."

Sasuke gave the girl a deadpanned expression, mentally noting that Ino was becoming more and more clingy by the day. In retrospect, Sasuke had chosen the girl as his girlfriend based on the fact that she hadn't been as obsessed as the other girls at their high school had been with him. As a matter of fact, the two had started off as friends. It had been comforting to know that he could be friends with a girl and not feel suffocated by the mere presence of one. Therefore, when he had asked her to be his girlfriend, he had done so not only because she were pretty, but because she had had a good head on her shoulders.

Unfortunately, that aspect of her deeming personality seemed to be slipping away little by little.

After a long pause, Sasuke finally said, "It shouldn't matter what I think of your house. I'm here to see your family, remember?" The pair of teens had only been going out for less than a month, and yet Ino thoughtlessly was focusing on more materialistic values.

"I suppose you're right, kio," Ino relented with a nod, reluctantly releasing her hold on her boyfriend. "My house has very little meaning to the grand scheme of things."

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if he had been anyone other than an Uchiha. Instead, he removed his seat belt from his torso and exited the car with a slam of his door. Ino followed suit, and then the two of them ambled in the direction of the footpath, treading on the porch's wooden steps one at a time. Halting on the terrace's welcome mat, Ino rummaged in her pockets for the house keys, revealing it into the warm, summer evening air as she inserted the key through the lock.

Sasuke stood behind her, walking into the ceramic foyer as Ino opened the front door with flourish. The entryway of the house was wholesome with tan colored walls and white crown molding near the ceiling. Sasuke admired the intricate fan attached upward before Ino's loud voice penetrated through his reflections.

"Okasan, we're here!"

The piercing call seemingly summoned a figure from one of the rooms upstairs as a single person subsequently descended down the staircase and stopped their movement at the landing. A thirty something, redheaded older woman with violet-blue eyes in a simple, white garb smiled warmly at them, her pallid cheeks blushing into a rosy red. Sasuke took in her outline silently, discerning that Ino hadn't received any of her looks except the pastel of her skin. He then reasoned to himself that Ino must've taken after her father.

"Hello, Ino-chan," the woman greeted. "Uchiha Sasuke-san, I'm Uzumaki Kushina, as you might remember. It is so good to officially meet you."

With a noble bow to his waist, Sasuke responded in kind. "Uzumaki-san, I am honored to be in your presence. You have a lovely home."

Ino giggled, naively ignoring the fact that her boyfriend had at last acknowledged her house. "Isn't he dreamy?" She directed to her mother.

Kushina chucked. "Indeed, dear," was her vague reply.

"I can't wait to show you the garden out back," Ino exclaimed, abruptly ignoring her mother as she dragged Sasuke toward the backyard's sliding door. "The dahlias have just begun to bloom this week. They're beautiful!"

As the blonde female opened the glass door to walk outside, Kushina's voice rang out, "Your brother Naruto should be out there, too! I'll make sure to call you all in when dinner is ready!"

Shutting the clear barrier that led to the inside of the house, Ino and Sasuke strolled through the coppled trail. The blonde teen talked his ear off, going into detail about the landscaping of the backyard. On all sides were bushes and flowers of multicolored designs. The greenery of the garden was of a relaxing quality. On the far left of the structure, adjacent to the end of the house, was a miniature waterfall with small cherubic statues on both margins.

Reaching the dirt path that surrounded the garden, a curved bronzed bench came in their sights. Taking a seat on the narrow setting, Sasuke articulated a question that he had been pondering since he had first learned about Ino's family.

"Do you and your brother have different surnames as well?"

Ino clicked her tongue in apparent annoyance. "Yes, he took my mother's name while I have my father's. You see, technically, he's not my full blooded brother. He and I have different fathers. My mother and my biological father had been casual friends before they conceived me out of wedlock. Before I was even born however, my father left the city for unexplained reasons. It had been just me and my mother as far as I know for months until my brother's father somehow showed up. He and my mother had been childhood sweethearts in high school, and I guess after seeing one another, they fell back in love. They soon got married to one another."

Sasuke was surprised at the amount of venom that had crept into her voice as she finished her explanation. "You sound bitter about it."

"It's not that I'm bitter, it's just…I was merely a toddler then and everything was so confusing for me. I mean, to find out the man I thought of as my father not really being my father was a devastating blow for me. I guess old wounds take a long time to heal."

Sasuke was just about to ask about the absence of her brother's father when a musical laugh extended to his hearing. Peering upward against the setting sun's rays, Sasuke had to stifle a gasping hitch at the mesmerizing creature that stood in front of them. A young teen with spiky golden hair and sun-kissed skin grinned hugely at the couple, his pearly white of teeth glinted to an unbelievable shine. Sasuke deduced that the bright male had to be one of the most beautiful boys the Uchiha had ever seen. The said teen had sparkling cerulean eyes that outshone Ino's pale blue ones and three whisker marks against each cheek that was lighter than the tint of his skin. With the way the sun's light touched his yellow mane, one would think that the boy had a crimson streak to his hair.

"Talking about our family behind our back, eh, Ino-neesan?" The boy questioned lightheartedly.

"Naruto-baka! Why did you sneak on us like that?" Ino screeched, secretly having been startled by the appearance of her half sibling.

The blond boy pouted, and Sasuke had an urge to nip the younger's bottom lip. "I didn't sneak up on you. I heard some voices and came to investigate." Naruto shifted on his feet, and the dark haired teen fleetingly noticed that the other had a soccer ball tucked underneath his exposed underarm. The blond male's white wife beater was nearly drenched in sweat and Sasuke could make out the defined muscles of the other.

"Well, you still should let people know when you're going to confront them," Ino argued childishly with crossed arms.

"That's what I have you for," Naruto said with a mocking smile. His eyes then landed on the black headed teen sitting next to his sister. "Oh, hello! I don't believe we've ever met before. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meetcha!"

Ino seemed to snap out of her foul mood, and proclaimed in animation. "This is my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke! I've been meaning to have him at the house for a time. He was so excited about properly meeting you and mother!"

Sasuke stood with grace and held out his hand for a shake, Naruto doing the same with his unoccupied hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Naruto-san."

"Naruto is fine," the younger of the two blonds quipped.

"Hn." Sasuke felt his heart beating a mile a minute.

"How elegant," Naruto teased, quirking his lips to form a half smirk at the other boy. "I assume you will be joining us for dinner?" At the curt nod of the Uchiha, Naruto's smirk morphed into a genuine smile. "We will be glad to have you. I'm sure you'll be looking forward to Ino practically dogging out me and my mom_._"

"Don't give Sasuke-kun the wrong impression of me!" Ino shouted, standing up as well. "And I do not 'dog out' you and mother!"

"Of course not," Naruto replied with nonchalance. "You just go on and on about the latest male pop celebrity, especially the ones with the biggest dic_—_"

"So help me if you finish that sentence…" The Yamanaka fumed with clenched fists.

"Well, I'm glad to have met you, Uchiha-san," Naruto changed the subject skillfully, outwardly disregarding his sister's angered stance. "I'll see the two of you during dinner."

Sasuke inwardly smirked to himself. The boy was entertaining to say the least. "Just Sasuke is fine," he shot back to the younger teen.

Naruto smiled one more time before he turned on his heel and strode toward the house. Sasuke admired the younger teen's full backside through his orange shorts hungrily as the blond male entered back inside the house with a bellow that was muffled when he closed the sliding door. Sasuke couldn't wait to interact more with the unpredictable Uzumaki boy.

"Ugh!" Ino decreed with a flip of her hair. "That boy is so vulgar! Don't get me wrong, he's my brother and I love him and everything, but sometimes he makes me want to slap him! Please excuse his horrible manners." The blond female teen glanced pleadingly at her boyfriend, unaware of his attraction to her brother.

Sasuke's blank face masked his growing anticipation. "It's quite alright," he spoke evenly. "I'm actually looking forward to supper with your family."

o-o-o

Dinner with Ino's family was of an interesting quality. Kushina had cooked copious amounts of teriyaki chicken, curry rice, and miso soup with varying vegetables on the side. Naruto had complained about the lack of ramen noodles as he and the remaining three occupants of the house took a seat at the kitchen table on opposite sides; Kushina and Naruto sat on one end while Sasuke and Ino sat on the other. Sasuke had chuckled almost fondly as he watched Naruto all but consume the meal given on his plate. Ino, on the other hand, hadn't been amused…

"Kami-sama, Naruto," the blonde began with a wrinkle of her nose. "Can you be any more disgusting? It's very disrespectful to eat that way in front of company, y'know." Her brother proceeded to ignore her, causing the Yamanaka to be even more annoyed.

Before she could scold the boy some more, Kushina reprimanded her. "Enough now, Ino. You do this every time there are guests over."

"But okasan_—_" Ino groaned complainingly.

"And Naruto," the redheaded woman spoke over her daughter, bringing her attention to the blond next to her. "Do sit up and eat properly."

Naruto rolled his eyes, but obeyed nonetheless. "Yes, Ka-chan," he grumbled with a hint of affection.

Giving her son a satisfied smile, Kushina cut into her teriyaki delicately with a knife and fork before focusing her eyes on the Uchiha. "Sasuke-san_—_I hope you don't mind I address you as such," when the said teen gave her a polite nod, she continued. "Ino has been telling me about your many accomplishments in school, and about the inspiring essay you wrote for graduation. The speech as I recall was in fact very moving. I have to tell you that I'm rather impressed."

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san," Sasuke answered sincerely.

"You can call me Kushina," the woman said with a flippant wave of her hand. Sasuke had to smile at that, no wonder her son was such a firecracker! "Anyway, with that being said, I must say that I was a little surprised when Ino told me that the two of you were going out. Call me forward, but I'm aware of your family's reputation and I know there must be tons of people throwing themselves at you. I want to know how my daughter came of interest to you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the redhead's insightful bluntness. He at first thought Ino's mother would be quiet and reserved, but she proved to be a force to be reckoned with. He would have to tread carefully with this one.

Sasuke abruptly held up his hand to silence any of Ino's protesting on behalf of her mother, and stated conscientiously. "Ino is a smart, beautiful, and classy young woman with whom I had started out with as being a friend. Over the months, she has shown me great strength and dedication throughout school and with her gracious personality, and for that I care deeply for her." Or at least I used to, he wanted to say aloud but kept the thought to himself. "She is the perfect girlfriend."

"Sasuke-kun…" Ino exclaimed with a blush of her cheeks.

The kitchen area hushed into a comfortable silence as Kushina made a sound of appreciation, returning back to devouring her food with a pleased look. Ino shot him the starry-eyed stare, no doubt fantasying about their future together. The raven haired teen gave himself a mental pat on the back for handling the unexpected situation so well. The quiet resumed contentedly for a few more minutes until a certain golden haired male had to spoil it.

"So…I take it with all that fancy talk that was spewing out of your mouth a second ago, that you and Ino-neesan haven't done the nasty yet?"

Naruto was rewarded with his question from two bops on the head from his enraged sister and hotheaded mother.

Within the following forty-five minutes, Sasuke had to juggle between answering some more of Kushina's questions to paying outer concentration to his lovesick girlfriend. Naruto had been banned from the table after his inappropriate inquiry, but that didn't stop Sasuke from veering his dark orbs from time to time to the living room where the blond male was lazily lounging on the couch while watching television. At one point, Naruto's eyes had stared right back at his with the sexiest twinkle, as though he knew exactly what Sasuke wanted from him. Sasuke had had to restrain himself several times from not walking over to the boy and ravishing him.

By the end of the night, as he said goodbye to his girlfriend and her family, Sasuke had vowed inwardly that he would have Naruto for his own, one way or another. Even if he only had one taste of him, he would have him.

* * *

><p>All throughout the summer season, Sasuke visited the Uzumaki-Yamanaka household often, to the utter delight of his girlfriend. Unbeknownst to Ino though, the dark haired teen was spending a majority of his time just watching Naruto. He was wholly fascinated with the boy; he enjoyed the way he talked tastelessly, the way he walked with an unconscious rock of his hips, and the silly little quirks he had, including the urge to dance sensually around the house whenever any genre of music began playing.<p>

Sasuke was so deep in his obsession for the tanned teen that by the end of the month of August he had stopped pursuing other male conquests and had just stuck to focusing on Naruto. The problem was, any time he tried to be alone with the younger male, either Ino or Kushina would make an appearance unexpectedly. It frustrated the raven to no end that he couldn't physically fuck the boy like he so had wanted to.

By the time he and Ino were scheduled to attend their local university, Sasuke was mentally drained with his relationship with Ino. He and the girl had been dating for a solid three months, the longest he had ever dated a girl. Of course, Ino was thrilled with the prospect of them staying together; in many of their conversations, she would bring up the idea of getting married and having a family. Sasuke would shudder at the thought of spending his prime years attached to what he now identified as a nuisance.

Thankfully (as far as Sasuke was concerned), the two of them hadn't become intimately involved at all. Ino, who at first thought Sasuke was being a gentleman, had begun showing signs of a 'bitch in heat'. She would try unsuccessfully to seduce the black haired Uchiha, only for her plans to backfire on her once Sasuke turned the situation in his favor. Without feeling sorry, he would usually leave her feeling hopeless and humiliated.

Sasuke had contemplated many times in just dumping the pining girl until he realized that he wouldn't have an easy access to her brother. It wouldn't do him any good if he resorted to stalking the boy. With that in mind, the Uchiha continued as he was, waiting rather impatiently for a chance to ultimately woo his sexy, golden boy.

o-o-o

"Sasuke-kun!"

The aforesaid dark haired male grunted in irritation as he heard his girlfriend's voice call him from a slight distance. He had been on his way to his dorm room, walking passed his university's lavish corridors for he had finally finished with his Friday afternoon classes. It was the middle of October, and all of the registered students were hasty in their actions, almost too busy to be thinking about anything else other than school.

Revolving around, aware he was a mere foot away from his dorm, he witnessed as Ino absentmindedly bumped into the crowd of people in the hall and trekked towards him. Sasuke kept his face impassive as Ino came to stop right in front of him, bending down for a moment to catch her breath. She must have been running to catch up to me, he mused offhandedly.

"What is it, Ino?" The Uchiha spoke in a clipped tone.

"I'm so glad I was able to run into you this afternoon," she began, righting herself upward as she gazed at the other. "See, it's like this_—_I had promised my mom that I would pick up Naruto from his soccer practice after school today. The thing is, the committee meeting I was supposed to go to this morning was rescheduled to this afternoon. I won't even be let out of the meeting until around seven; so if you're not too busy, would you mind picking him up for me?"

Sasuke felt his insides shiver in delight at the meager thought of Naruto. It had been a week since he had last seen the rebellious boy, on the younger's birthday. The fact that he was given an opportunity to be fully alone with the other heightened his senses, and made the wheels in his head to start spinning. If he had been allowed to chuckle evilly, he would've.

Maintaining a neutral face, Sasuke said with outward displeasure. "Hn, fine. I'll pick up the dope."

"Will you really? Oh, thank you, Sasuke-kun! You don't know how much this means to me," gushed Ino, wrapping her arms around him and placing a chaste kiss on his lips. The blonde frowned in disappointment when Sasuke didn't deepen the kiss and pulled away from her.

"He attends the same high school we used to, correct?" Sasuke questioned, feigning that he didn't know that tidbit of information about his girlfriend's brother.

"Uh, yeah. He does."

"I'll retrieve him now, then. I shall contact you later." The pale teen disregarded the other's bewildered gape as he turned back around to enter inside his dorm room.

o-o-o

The resident high school was located in an immaculate district of the city's upscale suburb. Sasuke reflexively admired the scenery as he drove through the neighborhood prior to parking his vehicle parallel to the cement walkway that led to the entrance of the school. The mentioned building stood at three stories, built with a ruby brick structure, large windows on the second and third floor, and a motif double door in the front. And no matter how many times Sasuke had visited the school, the teen would always find himself appreciating the nature outside.

The autumn leaves discharging from the various trees seemingly danced around Sasuke's heels as the young man exited his car and stalked in the direction of the entrance to the school. The foliage crunched underneath his shoes as he walked; the quiet surrounding him brought a smirk to his lips as his breathing increased in eagerness. Sasuke was thankful that there weren't that many vehicles nor people in the vicinity. The one thing he wanted to avoid above all else was giggling teenage girls giving him adoring glances ever few seconds.

Sauntering through the hallways of the high school, Sasuke made his way to the back of the edifice, where the locker rooms were adjoined to the outlet of the sports field. Once he departed from the inside, the dark haired teen resumed his walking to the spruce, grassy surface. Two men a few feet ahead of him, a black haired bearded man and a longer haired brunette, were ostensibly putting away the large equipment needed for after school activities.

The black headed male was the first to notice him as Sasuke stepped closer to the turf. "Can I help you?" He asked, before taking a better look at the teen. "Oh, wait; you're Uchiha Sasuke, right? Never thought I'd see you in these parts again. What can I do for ya?"

Sasuke recognized the man as Sarutobi Asuma, one of the two soccer coaches for the school's team. "I'm here to pick up Uzumaki Naruto. I'm a friend of his."

"You're here for Blondie, huh? He's a good kid, strong player, if not a bit on the wild side," Asuma enlightened listlessly, previous to taking out a cigarette from his shirt's pocket and trapping it between his lips. Sasuke curled his mouth in disgust at the older man's insolence. Why hadn't this man been fired yet?

The other man, the second coach whom Sasuke recalled was named Genma, was more serious with his approach, "Uzumaki's probably in the showers right now. You can wait for him outside the locker rooms."

Sasuke wasted no time as he spun back around and stalked away from the men without so much as a 'thank you'. Resorting to his memory of the school's layout, the Uchiha turned a corner and halted his movements near the rear of the locker rooms. Ignoring a dark haired girl who was also waiting, Sasuke stood with his arms crossed, mentally willing for his blond haired desire to appear before him.

Less than five minutes later, boisterous snickers were heard coming from the inside. Sasuke's heartbeat increased as Naruto emerged from the interior of the locker rooms, a brown haired male and a red haired male being in tow. A group of other boys came out too but Sasuke disregarded them as fast as he had seen them. The brunette teen, adored with red triangular tattoos on each cheek, was walking to the left of Naruto while the redhead with a kanji for the word 'love' on his forehead ambled behind him, occasionally caressing the blond's waist.

Sasuke's eyes zeroed in on the redhead's 'casual' touching, and the Uchiha could feel a growl wanting to erupt for his throat. He was just about to stomp over and claim the blond when the female from before beat him to the punch, tentatively but happily embracing the blue eyed boy all to herself. She seemed oblivious to the redhead's blatant flirting as she pulled away to plant a kiss on Naruto's lips with a blush. The raven became hot with anger and wanted nothing more but to hurt the delicate looking girl.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto greeted loudly, breaking the Uchiha from his lethal thoughts. "What are you doing here? Is Ino with you?"

Sasuke schooled his features to remain unemotional. "Ino had some business to handle, so she asked me to pick you up."

Grasping the unidentified girl's hand in his own, Naruto moved toward the older. "That was rather nice of you," he said in mild surprise. "Ino must have you whipped."

"As if you would know of such things," countered Sasuke, rather annoyed with the display of affection Naruto was giving the girl beside him.

"I know plenty, thank you very much," the golden teen responded genially with a grin, before introducing the Uchiha to his companions. "Hey guys, this is my sister's boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, these are my friends, Kiba and Gaara, and my girlfriend, Hinata-chan."

Sasuke's anger doubled to fury as he witnessed the blond tighten his hold on the now mentioned Hinata, his knees shaking in his rage. The fact that she looked like a certain ex-boyfriend of his made the whole situation that much worse.

"Nice to m-meet you, S-Sasuke-san," Hinata addressed in a shutter, a shy smile on her face. The red haired teen, Gaara, resumed his silence, his emerald orbs intently gazing at the raven teen.

"You three as well," said the Uchiha male as civilly as he could, although if it had been his way, he wouldn't have said anything at all.

"Damn," interjected the brunette teen who was now behind Naruto. "You weren't kidding when you said you knew one of the Uchihas!" Gaping straight at the raven, the brown headed male spoke directly at Sasuke with something akin to hero worship. "Dude, you are like a legend around here!"

Naruto chuckled. "Kiba, get off his stick, man." Hinata's blush spread throughout her face at the tactless comment.

Kiba's cheeks reddened as well, though his flush came from embarrassment. "Shut the hell up! I was only speaking the truth!"

"Yeah, sure. Next thing you know, you'll become one of his fan girls."

"I will not! I aint no queer!"

"I think you're lying to yourself."

"No, I'm not_—_!"

Sasuke rubbed his fingers against his temples, entirely fed up with the teens' arguing. Without saying another word, the black headed teen sauntered to the fighting boys and ripped Naruto viciously away from the girl he unmistakably was envious of. Throwing a last glare over his shoulder, mainly at the dark haired female and redhead who seemed to be glaring right back, Sasuke steered Naruto toward the other side of the high school.

"What the hell, bastard? You can't just drag me away like that! Let go of me!" Naruto protested, squirming in Sasuke's grip with a fierce gusto.

Disregarding the younger boy's attempts to break free from him, Sasuke led Naruto to his vehicle; Naruto's struggles began to cease as the black haired teen unlocked the car with one of his keys from his pocket and released the blond. Resigned to following in the other's conduct, Naruto climbed into the car and buckled his seat belt. Sasuke did the same before turning on the car and putting it into drive.

The pair initially rode in relative silence for several minutes, a noiseless state that would have suited Sasuke just fine had it been anyone other than Naruto. He was so used to the blond's energetic persona that the said silence made the excitement he had felt before plummet to a tense unease. Chancing a look at the teen sitting in the passenger seat, Sasuke's eyes trailed the drop of water that descended from Naruto's still damp hair from his earlier shower all the way to his tanned neck. Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips at the erotic scene, moving his eyes back to the road further on, belatedly realizing that the blond was typing away on his cellular phone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto, in regards to the younger's phone handling.

"Texting Kiba to ask him if he would stay with Hinata-chan until she gets picked up since you dragged me away," Naruto explained without taking his eyes off the mobile. "You didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye. Asshole."

"Hn, I think your friends will be fine without you."

"You know for someone as pristine as you, you would think that you would have a more broadened vocabulary."

Sasuke found himself smirking as he continued driving. "Whoever said I was pristine?"

Naruto hummed in consideration. "Point taken. That pole up your ass says otherwise."

Sasuke frowned at the boy's wisecrack before a devious leer appeared on his handsome face. Using his right hand to maneuver the steering wheel, Sasuke leaned over toward Naruto, making sure to keep the highway in his sights through his peripheral vision.

"And what are _you _going to do about that, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke's voice had lowered to a husky rumble, the double innuendo more than clear.

The blue eyed male studied the raven's face for awhile before he questioned in a blasé voice. "What was Ino's real excuse for not picking me up today?"

Sasuke, taken aback by the other teen's change of topic, blinked once as his irises went back to the clear window shield. "Like I said before, she had business to handle. Her committee meeting was changed to this afternoon."

"Okay, well, I guess I have no choice but to take your word on it. Will you let me drive us the rest of the way to my house?"

Annoyed with the younger's indifference, the Uchiha replied almost angrily. "No, you're not old enough to handle my car nor do you have a license."

"I'm sixteen," Naruto pointed out matter-of-factly. "That means I'm old enough."

I had thought so, Sasuke sighed in his mind, disappointed at the turn of events. What was the point of trying to get the blond into bed when the boy wouldn't even respond to his advances?

o-o-o

Two nights later, on a cool Sunday evening, Sasuke was found sprawled on his girlfriend's cushioned bed in her room, irritatingly waiting for the said female to finish up with her clothed fitting. Sasuke, his family, and a few of their associates had been invited to a gala hosted by one of the Uchihas' allies in the business trade. The dark haired male naturally had requested for Ino to attend as well; yet with the way she was taking her precious time, Sasuke thought that his decision had been a bad one. The social event was scheduled to begin at five o'clock, and it was already heading for six thirty. Sasuke was familiar with the term 'fashionably late', but this was becoming ridiculous.

"How do I look?" Ino asked him, emerging from the bathroom outside of her room in a purple layered kimono with a rounded comb in her bundled hair.

"You look fine, Ino," Sasuke muttered for what felt like the hundredth time. The bad mood he had been in since the day before was slowly mounting.

"Sasuke-kun," the Yamanaka teen whined in a high pitch Sasuke largely loathed. "I don't want to look just 'fine'. I need you to be more specific."

With an inward sigh, Sasuke sat upright from his lying position and gazed at her thoughtfully. "You actually look quite striking," the raven observed in truth. "I just don't know why you didn't wear a more western style. I'm sure you would look decent in a regular dress." Sasuke himself was only sporting a traditional black tuxedo with a red tie.

Ino blushed a glowing red. "You really think I look striking?" Before Sasuke could reassure her, the blond girl suddenly frowned in thought. "You like me better in a western style dress though, right?" Sasuke opened his mouth to object, but Ino continued musing out loud. "I'm going to change into a more conventional dress. I'll be out in a few minutes." And with that, she left her bedroom to enter back into the bathroom.

Sasuke glared at the spot Ino previously had been standing, acknowledging the fact that a 'few minutes' could mean any amount of time. Lifting himself from the bed and brushing off his once crisp suit, Sasuke headed toward the door to the bathroom. He was about to knock on the wooden barrier to usher the girl out when music from the right side of the hallway began pouring through Naruto's ajar bedroom door.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Sasuke ambled to the blond's room, unhurriedly gripping the door to completely peer inside. Naruto's dark room was minuscule in width, but not noticeably so. The walls were painted an off-white color, the floor was carpeted with a warm cream color, some sections of the room had piles of either clothing or books, and the single bed was unmade with three pillows and an orange comforter on it.

Naruto was sitting in an armchair in front of a desktop computer in the corner, his legs and feet elevated on a drawer to the side. The brightened screen of the mainframe was illuminating the boy's glorious face and shirtless torso as the tanned teen moved his head to the beat that was coming from the PC's speakers below him. Walking in quietly, Sasuke then stepped forward and stood behind the unaware male. Reaching his hand out, Sasuke stifled a chuckle as his hand touched Naruto's shoulder and the latter teen leaped with a start.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke stated, not sounding apologetic at all. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"The hell you didn't!" Naruto proclaimed, taking his feet off the drawer and bending down to turn off the speakers. "What are you doing in my room anyway? Haven't you heard of knocking?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I didn't see the harm; your door was opened and I got bored waiting for Ino."

"Oh, yeah. She told me you and her were going to some party tonight. I thought you guys would've been gone by now."

The black haired Uchiha frowned, stalking backwards until he reached Naruto's bed. "We were supposed to leave an hour ago," he remarked plainly, lowering himself down to sit. "Ino just insists on changing outfits. I honestly wish I hadn't invited her."

There was a long pause after Sasuke's declaration; the two males were staring across the room at one another in the hush. Even with the lights turned off, Sasuke could see the anger underlined with a hint of amusement seeping into Naruto's beautiful blue eyes. Sasuke wasn't sure whether he should be excited or apprehensive with such an inquisitive look.

With the anger from before intensifying, Naruto's actions were a contradiction as he tilted his head endearingly to the side, "Can I ask you a question?"

The dark brunette smirked. "You just did, dope."

Disregarding the raven's jibe, Naruto's lips lifted into a derisive smile. "Why are you going out with my sister? You act like you can't even stand her."

"Of course I can stand her. She's my girlfriend_—_"

"I don't believe you."

Sasuke raised both eyebrows. Well, this was new. "Excuse me?"

The blond's eyes narrowed, that same reproachful smile on his countenance. "You heard me. I don't believe you like Ino; at least, not the way you're supposed to like her."

"You're talking nonsense as usual."

"Am I really?"

"Yes, you are."

Naruto gazed at the older boy for another few seconds before his grin lessened considerably. "You wanna know what I think?" When Sasuke refused to answer, Naruto continued on. "I think you're just using her. I think you're dating her for your own selfish reasons."

Okay, now they were treading dangerous territory. "I refuse to sit here and listen to you demean my and Ino's relationship," Sasuke spat, genuinely enraged with the other's audacity even though the boy only spoke the truth. He then stood up and glared at the blond teen. "Ino would never believe such things."

Meaning to leave the younger's room, Sasuke halted his movement once Naruto's smug voice floated in their space. "You're right; Ino wouldn't believe me if I told her. She would probably hit me over the head, call me a liar, and then stare at you with hearts in her eyes. It's obvious she's head over heels in love with you, and I'm nothing more than her annoying kid brother. But you're forgetting the most important thing, S'uke_—_how my mother would feel if she knew. You may be able to fool Ino, but if I told Ka-chan what you are up to, there would be hell to pay, for you that is."

The Uchiha narrowed his own eyes as he stayed planted near the bedroom door. "Are you threatening me?"

Removing himself from the armchair, Naruto then sauntered toward the older male, a triumphant look overwhelming his face. "That all depends on you. So, going back to the original question…why are you going out with my sister?"

Sasuke unwillingly allowed his body to plaster against the wall as Naruto came to stop right in front of him. The circulating heat emitting from the tanned teen was making the dark headed male stir with lust and longing. The Uzumaki's smile prior to their proximity resurfaced to become a nasty smirk. Despite the circumstances, Sasuke wanted nothing more but to grab the younger teen and kiss him senseless. Such an act would also shut the boy up from revealing anything else that was on his mind.

Instead of answering Naruto however, Sasuke asked a question of his own. "What brought this attitude on all of a sudden?"

"Oh, I see. Even with this threat over your head, you're still not going to answer me, are you?"

"Hn."

Leaning forward so his mouth was right beside the older's ear, Naruto whispered. "Fine, then I'll answer for you. I'm not the idiot that you might think I am. I see the way you look at me. You want me, don't you, Sasuke? You want to screw me. You want to pound into me again and again as I scream your name in pleasure. You want to make me yours."

Sasuke shivered at the other's naughty words, feeling his loins rouse in interest. By the time Naruto had finished his assertion, the pair of males were face to face with each other, lips a mere breath away. Sasuke wasn't sure who kissed who first nor did he care; all he knew was the taste of Naruto drove him wild as he tangled his tongue with the eager appendage in the other boy's mouth.

Pressing closer to the slightly smaller body, Sasuke hooked his fingers underneath the hem of Naruto's gray sweatpants teasingly. Naruto responded by moaning in his mouth and hooking his arms around Sasuke's shoulders. The frantic kiss resumed its desperate quest as the raven's hands lowered to come inside the boxers and grip the younger's firm buttocks. Naruto gasped at the sensation, momentarily breaking their lip lock to pant out in pleasure.

Wanting to taste more of Naruto's sweet, addicting flavor, Sasuke's lips latched onto a sun-kissed neck, kissing and nipping at the tantalizing skin. The blond threw back his head, reluctantly enjoying the ministrations that were being bestowed upon him. A door opening from the hall halted Naruto for a brief moment before another smirk made its way to his mouth. Being more than aware that Ino had most likely completed her changing, Naruto let the older boy devour him, moving his kiss-swollen lips upwards to the one's engulfing his. Oblivious to his surroundings in his excitement, Sasuke brought his hands to the forefront of Naruto's boxers, seeking for the other's member.

Only when Ino's voice called out to him did he freeze his actions. "Okay, Sasuke-kun, I think I'm ready!"

Releasing his lips from Naruto's with an audible smack, Sasuke then removed his hands from inside the younger's underwear. Naruto didn't let him get too far as the said teen thrust back against Sasuke with his hips and attempted to kiss him again. Turning his head to the side to avoid the blond's lips, Sasuke internally began to become alarmed as he heard his girlfriend walk back into her bedroom.

"You're going to get us caught!" Sasuke hissed underneath his breath, trying to evade Naruto's seductive maneuvers.

The golden teen replied back, whispering. "I thought this is what you wanted, _Sasuke-kun…_"

With the sudden realization that Naruto wanted them to get caught, Sasuke used his strength to push the younger boy away from him heatedly. Naruto, who wasn't expecting the movement, stumbled over his feet and nearly fell on his bottom. Thinking quickly, the Uchiha spun his body around and strolled out of the blond's bedroom.

Once Sasuke was in the hallway, he watched as Ino's head poked out of her room and searched right and left for him. Her eyes lit up as soon as she spotted the older male. Coming out of her room with a purple, sparkled party dress on, the blonde's happy features morphed into a concerned frown when she saw Sasuke's rumpled and flushed state.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm splendid, Ino," said Sasuke scathingly. "C'mon, it's time to go. The dress you're wearing now looks well on you."

For once not blushing at her supposed boyfriend's flatter, Ino's face took on a more worried appearance. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I just said I was. Now, let's go_—_"

"Ino…" Naruto seemed to appear out of nowhere, leaning against his doorframe as he stared at the two older teens.

Making a noise of frustration at being interrupted, Ino asked with some bite to her words. "What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto's azure eyes strayed to Sasuke's midnight ones for a short moment. Regardless of the younger blond's claims, Sasuke thought Naruto was going to expose everything that had happened between them. Sasuke felt his heart race in his chest, begrudgingly knowing that he was quite scared of being found out, whether Ino believed her brother or not.

Finally, after what felt like a long time, Naruto spoke softly, his eyes dropping to peer at the floor. "I just wanted to say you look really pretty."

Ino's face softened at the younger's compliment, inwardly feeling bad for snapping at him. "Thank you, otouto." Still trying to redeem herself, Ino did something that she hadn't done in awhile_—_she ambled to her half sibling to smother him in a hug. The younger blond firstly stiffened at the contact before his muscles relaxed and he returned the hold. Letting Naruto loose several seconds later, the Yamanaka gave him a gentle smile. "Tell mom I'll be back later tonight, 'k?"

Naruto nodded his head as he witnessed Ino walking back to her sleaze of a boyfriend, ignoring the glower he was receiving from the other boy. And as the mentioned couple stalked down the stairs, Naruto had a sensation of guilt and sadness swell within him, emotions he hadn't experienced since he had been a small child.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years, Readers! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_, its characters and/or ideas. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**I want to thank everyone who read the first part of my two-shot! And to my reviewers who I couldn't reply back to**_**, **_**a special, big thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enthralling<strong>

**en·thrall: 1.** To hold spellbound; captivate. **2.** To enslave.

Part (2/2)

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched in detachment as crowds of people inside the regional mall bustled around him hastily with increasing chatter and quick footing. A light trickle from outdoors was sounding against the said building's wood carved skylight up above; the clear liquid falling on the glass in a continuous reverberation. Walking aimlessly through the throng of shoppers, the dark haired teen ignored the concerned looks coming from Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji—two of a handful of his classmates whom didn't utterly irritate him. Still, that didn't mean he was going to open up to them about his sour mood.<p>

It had been roughly been two weeks since his steamy encounter with Naruto; and yet, the Uchiha couldn't seem to neglect the sting of betrayal underneath all his anger. As a result of his distress, Sasuke had either spent time with Shikamaru and Chouji or had focused on various assignments for his college. In all that time not once had he seen Ino, inside or outside of their university's campus. It wasn't as though he were avoiding her on purpose—he had in fact texted her a couple of times on his cell—it was just hard to imagine seeing her without wanting to see Naruto. And in wanting to see Naruto again, a burning fury would circulate throughout his body, making him question why he was still inwardly longing for the backstabber.

As much as he hated admitting it to himself, he had been hurt deeply by the other boy. The kind of hurt that left people shivering involuntarily as they replayed their awful memories over and over again in their heads. To think that an unruly teenage boy could affect him like this was more than disheartening. Because the truth of the matter was, Sasuke had never before dwelled on any of his failed conquests. The sum of males who had turned him down were few and far between, anyway. Why should he care whether or not a certain man rebuffed his advances when there were so many others able and willing?

Looking back on his past, Sasuke could conclude to himself that none of the men he had been attracted to had meant anything more to him other than a sexual appeal. Even Neji, his only true boyfriend, hadn't been able to worm his way completely through the Uchiha's defenses. After all, he had cheated on the older boy a few times throughout their relationship and had been able to move on after their break up. Though when it came to Naruto, Sasuke couldn't envision wanting to look at another male, let alone wanting to sleep with one. Such a revelation was both perplexing and electrifying for him.

Still ambling alongside his mentioned acquaintances, the raven teen then scowled as Chouji suddenly halted in his steps and directed him and Shikamaru toward the food court. The three boys made their way to a long line in front of a packed, fast food establishment in a center cubicle. His angered face diminished a bit when he saw Shikamaru shooting him a guarded, troubled expression.

"What?" Sasuke almost snapped, looking pointedly back at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed loudly, bowing his head and causing his jet black hair to glisten against the mall's falling lights. After lifting his head back up, the other teen murmured, "Okay, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"It can't just be nothing. You're moodier than usual."

"Good luck trying to figure it out."

"Why do you feel the need to be so difficult?"

"Hn."

"This is so troublesome," the Nara pronounced with a shake of his head. "Why do I even bother?" He seemingly asked himself.

"Look, Sasuke," Chouji decided to arbitrate as Sasuke's countenance took on a more infuriated feature. "We worry about you, that's all. I know it's not any of our business—"

"—I'm glad you recognize that it isn't—" Sasuke cut in snidely.

"—but, what's so bad about talking to us? It might make you feel better," Chouji finished as he disregarded Sasuke's input, his portly face looking expectant.

"I sincerely doubt it," retorted the dark haired teen, discounting the bemused looks on his fellow brunettes' faces. "Seeing as though I'm not hungry, I'll wait for you guys on the other side of the court." With a sharp turn of his shoe, Sasuke walked away from the others, his stride long and precise in his disdain.

Before he was out of earshot from the mass of people waiting to order their meals, he heard Shikamaru's stifled voice saying, "Whatever's bothering you, Uchiha, I suggest you do something about it. Your mood is really starting to bring us down."

Scoffing at the Nara's words, Sasuke went and found a red cushioned bench near the end of the food court. Taking a seat, the black headed Uchiha fished in his pockets to bring out his cell phone. Toying with the device to pass the time, Sasuke's nimble fingers stopped their movement abruptly when a familiar, _musical_ laugh assaulted his ears. Gawking outward, the teen's body stiffened as his dark orbs gazed upon the tanned beauty that had been consuming his intermingled lust and anger.

Naruto was leisurely strolling several feet away from him, three other teens keeping up beside the blond as they all chuckled together. Sasuke felt his teeth grit almost involuntarily as he recognized two of the three outward friends—the supposed girlfriend Hinata and the glaring redhead Gaara. The third teen was a nameless brown haired girl who kept sending Gaara looks of adoration.

While tracking the others' progress with his eyes, Sasuke had an overwhelming urge to stalk toward the Uzumaki and confront him in regards to what happened between them.

Whatever's bothering you, Uchiha, I suggest you do something about it, Shikamaru's voice drifted back into his mind.

Oh, he was going to do something about it, alright. With a devious smirk, the raven stood upward from the bench and sauntered in the direction of where the four aforesaid teens were heading. To not call attention to himself, Sasuke dexterously maneuvered within the crowd, blending in perfectly as he followed the unwary blond. In his head, Sasuke began thinking of ways to get the boy alone without gaining suspicion. His chance came quite smoothly as Naruto ceased his walking outside of the public restrooms and whispered something to his friends. The girls nodded in unison prior to Naruto entering inside the hall that led to the lavatory. Gaara appeared as though he had wanted to go with him, but the lighter brunette female playfully held him back.

With Naruto's friends occupied amongst one another, Sasuke took full advantage, slipping easily into the hall as the swarm of people in the area slightly increased. He trailed the other male with light steps, intending to remain watchful for the time being. After Naruto pushed passed the restroom's door, Sasuke leaned against the opposite wall to wait as the younger finished his business.

Hearing the toilet flush from the other side of the door minutes later, Sasuke moved away from the wall and stalked to the entrance of the men's singular restroom. As soon as Naruto walked out, Sasuke shoved the stunned teen back inside, switching on the light and locking the door in quick succession. Naruto's heated protests died on his lips as he weirdly stared back at the raven.

Amused by Naruto's reaction to him, Sasuke purred slyly. "Hello, Naruto. Fancy meeting you here."

"Sasuke, w-what the hell, man? What do you think you're doing?"

"Following you," Sasuke confessed unabashedly.

The younger's face somewhat paled. "You've been following me? Wha—? That's sick! What's the fuck's wrong with you?"

"I like the way you said my name before," the older teen responded with a wicked leer, ignoring Naruto's questions. "Now you're only a couple steps away from moaning it."

The blond haired male's face went from confused to angry in two seconds flat. "You perverted bastard! How dare you talk to me like—!"

Naruto's intended rant was prematurely cut off as Sasuke pushed and trapped the blond with his body to the wall on the other side of the restroom. Before Naruto was able to complain, the raven demandingly pressed his lips against Naruto's soft ones. Naruto made a sound of surprise, struggling in the older's hold as Sasuke used his right knee to separate Naruto's legs in order to rub his up and down against his clothed groin.

Naruto gasped at the sensation, beginning to feel rather afraid of the older teen's aggression. The Uchiha took Naruto's distraction as a way to plunge his tongue into the other male's mouth. While swirling his wet muscle within the blond's orifice, Sasuke increased his knee's motions, prompting Naruto to reluctantly moan around the raven's lips. And as the pleasure mounted below Naruto's waist, he felt as his body surrendered to its gratifying needs.

Uzumaki shook as Sasuke continued to fondle him, experiencing a similar pang of guilt like he had felt the first time the two of them had done something like this. Damn, it just was not fair! He shouldn't even like this man! The same man who was so conceited and selfish that he was willing to use his sister for his own egocentric agenda. The fact that he had feelings for such a person was all together stupidly risky.

Releasing the other's lips yet resuming his knee's rubs, Sasuke asked hoarsely. "Why can't I stay mad at you? I feel my anger draining despite the fact that you betrayed me."

Naruto's eyes flashed furiously at the older boy's remark. Reaching his hand down, the blue eyed male ceased Sasuke's fondling in his lower region. He then gave the other an irritated glare when Sasuke's smirk widened at his show of defiance.

Pushing against Sasuke's chest with his other hand, Naruto huffed out in disbelief. "_I_ betrayed _you_? How about the fact that you betrayed my family? You've been using Ino as a convenient cover up this whole time!"

"I'm doing whatever I have to," Sasuke stated with a shrug. "Besides, if Ino can't see what's right in front of her eyes, then it's her own fault."

"You son of a—"

Replacing his knee with his hand, Sasuke shushed any insults Naruto might've spewed by stroking the younger teen's shaft through his blue jeans. Naruto tilted his head back, colliding with the wall almost roughly. Naruto didn't seem to register the pain; he whined and whimpered sensually as the familiar ache of a climax crept from within him.

Watching the tanned teen's blushing face, the dark haired male whispered. "My feelings for Ino are nothing more than a friend. I know it's wrong for me to lead her on, but I can't stop thinking about you. You're all I desire, Naruto."

The blond's eyes fluttered repetitively as Sasuke pushed harder against his clad member. Naruto's rising moans and pants echoed off the walls of the restroom, the enclosed space outwardly becoming more heated. Just before Naruto had a chance to release, a meek knock at the closed door stopped both males; Sasuke ceased his hand and Naruto ended his thrusting hip movements.

"Naruto-kun," the recognizable stutter of Hinata's voice spoke from the other side of the restroom. "Are you o-okay? You've been in t-there a long t-time."

Sasuke glared at the door while Naruto tried to control his breathing. "I'm…fine, Hinata-chan," he managed to let out with a slight puff. "I'll be out in a sec."

"Okay, I-I'll wait out front for you," the girl replied rather uncertainly.

Once the sound of her footsteps lessened in hearing distance, Naruto said softly to the older teen. "We should stop doing this. It isn't fair, and I feel guilty. Not only because of Ino and my mom, but because of my girlfriend. The last thing I want to do is break anyone's heart."

Staggered with the other teen's genuine words, Sasuke was about to open his mouth to oppose when the cell phone in his pants pocket vibrated. The black haired Uchiha growled at the disruption, figuring the call was from either Choji or Shikamaru to find out where he had wandered off to. Naruto used the other's agitation to slither from him and walk towards the door. Reaching for the door handle, Naruto was unexpectedly held back as Sasuke wrapped his right arm around his waist.

"I know you want me as much as I want you, Naruto," hissed Sasuke in the other's ear. "You're body responds to me, after all. When you're ready to stop lying to yourself, come find me."

Briefly closing his eyes with a sigh, Naruto then left the men's lavatory after Sasuke had removed his arm from him. The raven stood there with a frown on his face, internally musing on how making out with Naruto in a public restroom could leave him both excited and discouraged at the same time. Regrettably, Sasuke still wasn't as satisfied as he thought he would've been with the encounter…

o-o-o

…That had been three days ago.

At the present moment, Sasuke was lying down on his bed in his dorm room on a Saturday evening, still unconsciously waiting for Naruto to somehow make contact with him. The uncertainty of not knowing whether or not the blond boy wanted to see him was keeping the teen from sleeping soundly during the cool nights. Add to the fact that Ino hadn't tried to call him as of late made for a relatively out-of-character Uchiha.

Paranoid thoughts and scenarios had started swarming in his head, the majority of them having to do with one, big question: did Naruto go ahead and tell Kushina about the raven's main objective? It would certainly explain why his girlfriend, whom acted as though she couldn't live without him, hadn't bothered him in any fashion. Yeah right, Sasuke rapidly disagreed with himself, if the dope had told on me, one of those women would have found me and ripped me a new one by now.

Sasuke was snapped from his reflections when a sturdy knock pounded against his dorm's solid door. The said male scowled at the noise, hastily deciding to ignore whoever had the impudence to disturb his brooding period. He had had enough of being interrupted, thank you very much. He flinched in annoyance as the same unknown person on the other side of his door kept knocking incessantly.

Lifting his body off his bed rather sullenly, Sasuke walked across his room and then opened the door. He was in the process of giving the figure on the other side a piece of his mind when he came face to face with gorgeous crystalline irises. Naruto was standing right in front of him, a half, sad smile upturning his lips. The Uchiha stared mesmerized at him, emotions of shock and giddiness overriding his system. Was the boy he craved actually right there, right now, at his university, no less?

"Hey, teme," the blond started, his blue eyes a contrast to what he was wearing—a dull, brown soccer uniform with matching cleats. "I didn't think you would be here even though Ino has said you like to spend your lame ass in your dorm." Naruto's grin expanded some, disregarding the wince Sasuke gave at the mention of Ino's name. With a dramatic sigh a long pause later, Naruto lastly stated. "I broke up with Hinata today."

Those last six words from Naruto was all Sasuke needed to hear.

For the first time in…he didn't know how long, Sasuke offered a true smile, no smirk or glare involved. Grabbing onto the younger's collar, the raven pulled Naruto inside and shut the door. He then locked the barrier before spinning back around and kissing the daylights out of Naruto. The blue eyed blond responded in kind, circling his arms on the Uchiha's shoulders and pressing his body closer to the taller male's.

Neither teen took their time in removing their clothing, their garments haphazardly falling to the floor in haste along with Naruto's visitor pass. Within seconds, the boys were standing together as naked as the day they were born, eager hands caressing skin on skin with earnest. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his bed prior to climbing on top of him. The golden teen hesitated slightly in a halt before he gave the other a sultry grin, their bodies then intertwining together in stimulation as Sasuke covered Naruto's upper half with his own.

Sasuke fed off the younger's mewls as he lowered his hand down Naruto's cleft and prepared him with his fingers, panting alongside the flushed tanned teen. Naruto clawed at Sasuke's back as he felt the other touch the bundle of nerves that made up his prostate, twisting and turning his limbs in order to breach Naruto more deeply. With the other teen being distracted, Sasuke slanted his body to the right and used his other hand to rummage through the drawer situated beside his bed. Finding the condom he had been searching for rather effortlessly, Sasuke then removed his fingers from Naruto's pulsed opening and gave him a meaningful look. Naruto, eyes half-lidded, nodded his head in confirmation.

What proceeded were the grunts and moans of the pair after the black headed male had pushed his rubber covered member inside of Naruto. The headboard of Sasuke's bed began to thump repeatedly against the dorm's walls as Sasuke shoved himself into Naruto's velvety inner muscles again and again. Their groans mounted as the telltale signs of coming loomed nearer; and as they cried out their completion, Sasuke and Naruto held onto each other, Naruto's back arching almost painfully.

Collapsing on one another, the two teens rested their still twitching bodies on the comfortable bed in the aftermath. Revolving his body to lie on his back, Sasuke used his arms to haul Naruto up on top of him, kissing his spiky crown before gliding his fingers through the yellow tresses. Naruto panted on the other's perspiring chest, feeling his body relax despite the sudden ache in his lower backside.

Elevating his head so that he was eye level with the raven, Naruto said with a labored breath. "I'm…going to have to…leave soon; my mom will…wonder what's…taking me so long."

"Am I to assume you came straight from your soccer game to see me?" Sasuke's orbs sparkled in mirth.

"My mom thinks Kiba and I are out…celebrating our win," revealed Naruto with an impish smile, calming the last of his breaths.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Naruto's lips in his delight, the black headed teen said softly. "I wish I could have been there to see your victory."

"Hmm, I think I would've liked that."

"But I'm glad you came."

"…Yeah, that too."

"Hn. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

With a look of both amusement and remorse in regards to their coupling, Naruto countered with, "Didn't you just do that?"

* * *

><p>The fall period thrived accordingly as the days grew colder and the chilly winds wafted through the outside air. The once fading green leaves of vegetation morphed into brown and orange, foreshadowing the upcoming holiday season. The reality of such a change coincided with Sasuke's growing relationship with Naruto, at least as far as the raven was concerned. He would find himself pondering his affair each time he had left his dorm to get together with Naruto, the surrounding weather being his guide.<p>

Following their first night of passion, Naruto and Sasuke had seen each other a number of three times on the sly, mindful of how dangerous their affiliation with one another really was. There had been one instant where the blond's conscience had become too much for him and he had attempted on breaking things off with the other teen. Sasuke, of course, had had none of that; he had found a more pleasurable way in lessening Naruto's guilt trip that day.

The last time they had been together, the dark haired teen had brought up the painful subject of Naruto's deception. He had recalled asking the other why he had tricked him.

"You know why," Naruto had said initially.

Sasuke had frowned at him. "It wasn't just because I was using Ino and you were mad at me. If you had wanted to expose me, you could have gone another way about it."

Naruto had been quiet a long while before he divulged, "I had had a…hunch that you were more interested in me than in my sister, but I wasn't able to call you on it," Sasuke wasn't surprised with the blond's previous notions, he waved his hand to signal for the other male to continue. "It wasn't until the day you picked me up from soccer practice that I was certain you were attracted to me."

"Is that right?"

"Yep! The way you had acted toward my friends and the things you had said in the car had clued me in."

"And that's when you came up with a plan to blackmail me," Sasuke deadpanned.

"I figured I'd be killing two birds with one stone. I had been attracted to you too, and I had wanted to see your reaction. Who've imagined that I would end up regretting my decision to trick you and end up sleeping with you anyway?"

Because of that conversation, a mere 'taste' of Naruto wasn't enough for him anymore. The Uchiha wanted him all—mind, body, and soul. Sasuke's rapt obsession with the blond as of consequence was almost to the point of being unhealthy now. He was captivated, entranced by everything that was Naruto, and he had told the boy as much. The blond's response to that had been to angle his head like a curious puppy and smirk while saying, 'You are _so _in love with me'.

Perhaps I am, Sasuke had inwardly granted.

Unfortunately, the times Sasuke had seen_ his_ blond hadn't been sufficient for him. Sasuke wanted to be with him all the time. Yet, obstacles such as college work, family, his girlfriend—who had started contacting him again to state that she had been busy, and other nonsense were in his path. He would count the days for when he could be with his desired once more, praying that his next meet with Naruto would be more delicious than the last.

o-o-o

Sasuke was not happy.

Not at all.

Standing in front of a buffet serving counter, the dark haired teen had to endure his girlfriend trying to needlessly fix his navy tie adorning his blue suit. Ino, wearing a tailored green dress, had been rambling on as she messed with his attire, oblivious to his growing ire. To the right of him stood an elder man, a mutual friend of his parents, whom had been chatting with him for the last ten minutes in a one-sided conversation. In the background, swarms of people were mingling about; laughing, cheering, and conversing to their hearts' content. It was clear to see through the pale boy's visible frown that all the 'jollity' was infuriating Sasuke to a precarious level.

It was nearing the middle of December; and as a way to flaunt their success, Sasuke's family had invited friends, acquaintances, and associates for a gathering to their estate. The well-over 9,000 square foot property stood on an elongated stretch of green acre; the outer surface of the structure built with a more traditional style. The red tiles of the roof made for its completion as the rest of the house was painted a light mahogany.

The interior of the estate was a lot more modern; the lobby hall was decorated all in marble, colors ranging from vanilla to gold. Antique white walls ornamented the bulk of the place and there were chandeliers hanging on every other corridor on the lower floor. Expensive furniture had been rearranged in different sections to accommodate the many tables that were either in or out of the huge kitchenette.

In a polite gesture, Sasuke had welcomed Ino along with Kushina and Naruto to his parents' festivity, mainly because he didn't want to suffer through such displeasure alone. When the four of them had first arrived at the gathering, they had been seated in one of the four tables set in a quadrangle in the living area. Sasuke's parents, Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, had been cordial enough hosts earlier in the evening, greeting them properly as they entered inside of the house. Throughout the night, as more guests turned up, Kushina and Naruto had seemingly roamed away from them to do their own thing.

It frustrated Sasuke to no end that he didn't know where his secret lover was and that he had to be stuck with the other's blonde sister for company. And even though Sasuke admired Naruto for being such a social butterfly, it was times like these that he wished the younger boy was more reserved like he was.

Still drowning out the aforementioned older man's ceaseless talking, Sasuke was startled when a random hand came clamping down on his left shoulder. Thinking it was Ino, the raven opened his mouth to reproach her about touching his clothing, rotating his body a little so he could speak.

Sasuke's body balked in astonishment as a familiar _male_ voice said from behind him, "It's been awhile, hasn't it, Uchiha?"

Turning completely around, the dark haired teen was met with the transparent orbs of his ex-boyfriend. Hyuuga Neji was facing him with an outward apathy, his black tuxedo complimenting his refined looks. The two males gaped at one another in equal silence for a moment as the people surrounding them resumed their interactions.

Ignoring the indignant squawks he received from the talking man as he stepped away mid-conversation, Sasuke aloofly replied. "Indeed, it has. I'm surprised my parents have allowed you to enter their home and attend their gathering."

"I've been keeping my distance from them. Besides, your father can't say too much since he and my uncle are now in collaboration," Neji expressed nonchalantly.

"Hn."

Neji gave the other dark headed male a stoic smirk. "A man of a few words," he commented before stepping closer to Sasuke and eying him appreciatively. "You look good."

"As do you," Sasuke commended, discreetly moving backward from the Hyuuga. Six months ago, he would've been thrilled with such a heated look from the older teen. Now, the stare Neji was giving him just made him feel uncomfortable.

The longer haired brunette's face softened as he said, "I've been thinking about you lately."

"Oh?"

"Yes, quite a bit, actually. I miss our late nights. How long has it been? Half a year, you think?"

The Uchiha crossed his arms with a snort. "I don't keep tabs on such things, Hyuuga."

"So you're denying it?"

"No, I'm just not going to stand here and pretend like I give a damn."

"You don't seem eager to see me," Neji observed with a frown. "Is it because you found someone else to satisfy you? Did you find yourself a new boy toy?"

Sasuke glared, his body instinctively stiffening. "Keep your voice down," he whispered heatedly.

"Still trying to live up to your family's expectations, eh? How unfortunate," the purple eyed Hyuuga said with a mocking shake of his head.

"You don't know what you're—" Sasuke cut himself off as he viewed two particular teenagers walking and conversing side by side on the other part of the red carpeted floor.

Naruto and that infuriating Hinata girl were talking amongst each other, as though the two of them hadn't split up weeks before. Sasuke felt rage build within his core, even as he lustfully soaked up the blond's sapphire, ensemble, complete with a periwinkle tie that brought out the brightness of his eyes. Neji's eyebrows furrowed the minute Sasuke stopped talking in the middle of his sentence and stared straight ahead. Wanting to see what Sasuke was gazing at, the Hyuuga male followed his line of vision.

An angered scowl suddenly appeared on Neji's face as he recognized the blond across from them. "What is _he _doing here?" The older teen's cruel sounding voice was enough to snap Sasuke out of his furious stupor. "And what gives him the right to still be talking to my cousin?" He questioned in a dangerously low tone.

Once Neji's words registered in Sasuke's head, the latter looked momentarily bewildered. "_That _girl's your cousin?" Sasuke absently pointed his finger at the sparkled gown bearing Hinata. No wonder I thought she looked like Neji our first meeting, Sasuke mused.

"Yes, she is," Neji disclosed conversationally. "And that _boy_," he snapped the word 'boy' in irritation, "is the bane of my family's existence, the damn hoodlum."

"Shut your fucking mouth," Sasuke snapped, unable to stop from fuming. "Just because he's a bit…defiant doesn't mean he's a bad person."

"You say that as though you know him," Neji seemed incredulous, staggered with the other raven's hostility and language.

"He's my girlfriend's half brother."

"Ah, yes, one of your staged harlots, is that right?"

"None of my girlfriends are prostitutes, Hyuuga."

Neji shrugged, appearing unconcerned with Sasuke's modification. "It really is a small world then. My cousin having dated your girlfriend's thug of a brother. I guess the apple really doesn't fall too far from the—" He was broken off from his offenses as Sasuke shoved him roughly with a growl. A few guests in the vicinity peered over at the two boys with looks of curiosity and outrage.

"You better watch yourself," the enraged voice of Sasuke said hotly. "I have no qualms about kicking you out of this house right now."

The older brunette narrowed his eyes in response to the Uchiha teen's threat. He was cheated out of defending himself when a blonde he vaguely remembered from his high school days came right behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sasuke's irate countenance was swiftly replaced with a blank look as the said girl rubbed her halfway revealing breasts against his back.

"Sasuke-kun," the blonde purred, trying to sound sexy. "I'm sorry we got separated. This nice older couple starting talking to me and—" Neji drowned out the female's whiny voice, figuring Sasuke was doing the same with the total indifference on his face. Piecing together the clues that this was Sasuke's new girlfriend, the Hyuuga could deduce on how this annoying girl was related to that blasted Uzumaki boy. Why Sasuke would waste his time on such a ditz was beyond him.

Finding his eyes somehow straying to the mentioned blond male, Neji was bothered to see that the Uzumaki was still standing near his sweet cousin. If it wasn't for the people surrounding them, Neji would have gone over to the boy and antagonized him. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was sticking up for such an unruly teen; that it to say, until he saw the look on the other raven's face as Sasuke subtly glowered at Hinata.

As soon as the blond looked their way, he shot a tender grin at the Uchiha, winking at him afterwards for good measure. Sasuke's mean stare gradually melted into a smile.

Neji's narrowed eyes lowered into slits at the warm display.

o-o-o

"Ah…Sasuke…"

"…Nngh…"

"I…I…can't…hold it…anymore…"

"Just…a little…longer…"

Naruto was bouncing up and down on Sasuke's lap, his strained thighs straddling the other's hips as he and the said raven grunted simultaneously in their lovemaking. The morning sunlight was seeping through the glass window behind the two on the padded bed, the bright light illumining the males' glossy skin. The sound of flesh hitting against flesh ricocheted throughout the hotel room they had paid for, the heavy smell of sweat permeated the gathered space.

Hoisting his body more forward to position himself at a better angle, Sasuke raised his hands upwards on Naruto's waist to help the younger with his movements. The feeling of his shaft being sheathed in the blond's internal walls was enough to drive Sasuke insane. When Naruto's moans increased in volume, the raven quickened his penetration, and began nipping at any available skin at his disposal.

Naruto was the first to release, his back curving as his essence splashed onto his quivering stomach. Sasuke wasn't too far behind; the image of the tanned teen's pleasured face driving him over the edge. Breaths huffing, chests heaving, the pair of males stayed in their upright poses as pulses of aftershocks circulated throughout their bodies. The white sheet that had been covering them before hand was now tangled near their lower limbs, the material of the fabric sticking to their damp legs.

Sasuke recovered quickly as he sucked on Naruto's neck before digging his face onto the vulnerable column. The younger teen chuckled breathlessly at the tickling sensation of the raven's breath against his collar, more than aware that the other was still connected to him. Both boys hissed in pleasure when Naruto absentmindedly wriggled on his place on the other's lap.

The moment the blond tried to lift his body off of the Uchiha's, Sasuke tightened his hold on him, the embrace becoming reasonably distressed. Naruto wanted to sigh at the unusual behavior. It had been this way ever since Sasuke's parents' event two days previous. It was as though the dark haired teen thought Naruto was bound to leave him. The blue eyed blond had a pretty good idea about what was going on with the older, but he wanted to confirm that verbally.

"You are a sex fiend," the Uzumaki joked as Sasuke's anatomy twitched inside him. "What, do you want another go-around? We've done this two times already."

Sasuke was silent for a lengthy few minutes. Eventually, his muffled voice questioned, "Is that an invitation?"

Naruto smiled, glad that Sasuke wasn't as upset as he thought. "Maybe," he said, being able to finally pull away from Sasuke's member after the said teen had released him. "But let's take a break first. I want to talk about what's been going on with you."

Removing the condom that had been wrapped around his organ, Sasuke tersely stated. "I don't know what you mean. There's nothing going on with me."

"Total bullshit," Naruto denied, wanting to mope as he watched the older teen climb off the bed and head towards the hotel's bathroom. "You've been acting prissy, and you know it. It's like you're hormonal or on your period. You're not turning into a girl on me, are ya, Uchiha?" Receiving no answer, the blond settled with what was on his mind. "Okay, I really didn't want to be the one to bring this up, but you leave me no choice. Are you mad because I was talking with Hinata that night?"

"…That _girl_ has nothing to do with me," the black haired male coolly muttered from inside the bathroom after a long pause.

"Aha!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping from the bed in all his nude glory before sauntering to the doorway of the john. "I knew it! I knew you were mad! This proves it!"

"How does 'this' prove anything?"

"Because whenever I mention Hinata's name around you, you act all angry and usually respond with 'that girl' or something of the like."

"You sound ridiculous," Sasuke retorted before snatching a hand towel from a metal hook attached to the wall.

Easily ignoring the blond's other claims coming from his mouth, Sasuke then used his right hand to turn on the granite sink's facet. He drenched the cloth with the pouring water prior to shutting it off and squeezing out the excess liquid from the towel. Stepping closer to the other, the Uchiha wiped down Naruto's soiled belly in a circular motion. Naruto's orbs widened at the arousing feeling; he grinded his teeth as the dark haired teen resumed with his cleaning. Sasuke was so focused with his swabbing task that he flinched when Naruto's hand rubbed up against his bare side.

"There's no need to be jealous," assured Naruto. "Hinata and I decided we were better off as friends, and that's exactly what we are. I wouldn't be here risking my ass if I didn't want to be with you."

Sasuke gave him a half smirk, inwardly satisfied with the other's words. "I'm not jealous," he feigned, cleaning off the rest of Naruto's residue. "I told you before that she has nothing to do with me, and I meant it. I'm just glad you understand that you're mine now."

The golden teen rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Y'know, you're not the only guy I've been with."

Sasuke could sense the common fury wanting to boil over inside him. "Let me guess—you and that redheaded friend of yours, correct?" Naruto hesitantly nodded his head with an uncomfortable shrug. "Did you ever sleep with him?"

"Why should it matter to you?"

"Just answer the question."

"Only once. We mostly just fooled around with each other. Before I started dating Hinata, I broke off the whole affair with him. Gaara wanted more from me than I was willing to give him. One of our good friends, her name's Matsuri, has had a crush on him since we were little; but because of me, Gaara has never given her the time of day. It's kinda sad, actually."

"Matsuri? You mean that brown haired girl I saw hanging out with you and your friends at the mall that one time?"

"Yeah," the blond disclosed casually before his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait—you really were following me that day, weren't you? Kami, you are such a creep."

Sasuke didn't say anything to deny the question. Instead he threw the damp towel into the sink and grasped the younger's hand to lead him back to the bed. Sasuke was still feeling irate, and he wanted, _needed _to be inside his lover to lessen the emotion. The early day's sunlight had been traded in with a gloomy dimness, the steamed window presently being encased with petite clumps of snowy hail.

Shoving Naruto onto the bed, Sasuke shot him a sinister leer from above. "I ought to punish you with the way you've been talking to me."

"You're the one who should be punished."

"How so?"

"You were so worried about me and Hinata, when really I should be more worried about you."

"I'm not following your logic, Naruto."

Heaving his upper body on his elbows, Naruto continued with, "I saw you with Neji the asshole that night, and I saw the way he was looking at you. Got anything you'd like to share with me, eh?" By the end of his inquiry, the blond's voice had taken on a sharp edge, his blue eyes darkening almost to a black hue.

Naruto let out a yelp, completely overwhelmed, as Sasuke aggressively grabbed his wrists and slammed them above his head. Sasuke covered his naked body with the blond's own, trapping their manhoods together. Ignoring the slick friction it created below his waist, the raven teen looked the other straight in the eye with a scowl. The amount of anger he had been experiencing was at the moment doubling in intensity.

"The issues between Hyuuga and I are our own. It's none of your concern."

"Why is it okay for you to be mad and up all in _my _business but not the other way around, huh?"

"That's because you aren't really mad; you're just a smart-aleck."

"My dad used to call me that," Naruto firstly jeered before a wistful expression settled on his face.

Sasuke became startled with such a profound look coming from the generally cheerful male. Thinking back on his hurtful remarks, an unexpected regret began to form within his mind; his remorse prompting him to release the younger's wrists. The obsidian eyed teen had thoughtlessly reminded Naruto of his deceased father, a man Sasuke had heard very good things about from both Naruto and Ino.

Naruto's father, Namizake Minato, had been a very caring person who had been loved by his friends and family, from what Sasuke had learned. He didn't know the full story about the man's death; Ino had only given him snippets of the event throughout their relationship. What he did know was that a nameless man had murdered him outside of a gas station over something trivial.

And now, because of Sasuke's stubbornness, he had made the younger boy relive the past.

Meaning to rectify his insensitivity, the Uchiha said softly. "Naruto, I didn't mean for you to bring your dad up like that," the older teen decided to keep talking once he saw that the blond wasn't going to respond. "Neji's my ex-boyfriend, but there is nothing going on between us now. Trust me."

"I didn't think anything was going on between you two. I just wanted you to see that I can get jealous too," whispered Naruto after a few minutes, a smile reaching his watery eyes.

Overcome with the beauty of Naruto's smile, Sasuke leaned down and kissed his forehead with sweet affection. "I'm sorry about before," he apologized before an urge of blurting out his feelings came through. "I love you, moron."

It was the first time Sasuke had admitted those three words out loud to the other. He thought he had gone too far with his admission when Naruto's appearance took on a shocked value. His worries were laid to rest as Naruto's astonished face morphed into a look of adoration.

"I love you too, bastard," he shot back sincerely.

Hence, for the next three hours, the pair of teens occupied the single hotel room, engaging in a number of gratifying activities with one another. Prior to leaving the luxurious mentioned building, Sasuke couldn't shake off the feeling that he and Naruto were being watched as they made their way outdoors to find the valet.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Shikamaru, what's the answer to number five for our history work?"<p>

Shikamaru and Sasuke snapped their heads in the direction of their mutual classmates' voice near the floor. Chouji was sitting down, Indian style, on the carpeted surface while Shikamaru took refuge on a lone chair in the corner and Sasuke lounged on top of his dorm's appointed bed. The trio of males had stacks of notebooks, class books, and assignments on or in front of them; the three were studying for the college exams that were scheduled to finish before the winter break.

The amount of school work presented to him wasn't a challenge for Sasuke; still, it took away precious time he could be better spending with his blond lover. He couldn't wait—figuratively speaking, of course—for the upcoming week to come to an end. Once the exams were out of the way, the raven could find means of encountering his Naruto without the interference of others. Maybe, if he played his cards right, he and the younger teen could travel somewhere together. The mere thought made Sasuke want to snicker like a wicked villain.

"Figure it out," answered Shikamaru to the slightly bigger boy, severing the Uchiha's sinful reflections. "You're smart enough."

"Figuring stuff out is hard, and it makes me hungry!" Chouji proclaimed. Sasuke appeared amused with the Akimichi's protesting as Shikamaru grumbled underneath his breath previous to leaving the chair he had been sitting on to help his friend.

An abrupt, harsh rap at the door alerted the boys, making Sasuke stare angrily at nothing in particular and rising from the bed. "I'm getting more and more annoyed with people needlessly knocking on my door," he icily spoke as he ambled to the barrier.

"I hope it's someone bringing us food, I'm starving," Chouji said in a hopeful manner.

Disregarding Chouji's absurdity, Sasuke opened the door, unsurprised to see Ino on the other side. What _did _surprise him, however, was her red, puffy eyes and livid expression. "Ino, what—?" Sasuke didn't get a chance to complete his query as the blonde teen backhanded him across the face.

Staggering over his feet, the dark haired male lifted his hand to his cheek to access the damage. His skin was hot to the touch, and it stung in a throbbing twinge as he caressed his fingers over the skin. Chouji and Shikamaru stood up from the floor, entirely shocked that _any _female would voluntarily strike the Uchiha. Just with that hit alone, Sasuke could tell what the girl was so upset about before she even opened her mouth.

"You're horrible," Ino started, frustrated tears cascading down her flushed cheeks in rivulets. "Absolutely horrible. How could you? How could you do this? How could you stomp on my heart like this?_!_"

"Yamanaka-san, I think there has been a misunder—" Chouji tried, wanting to be the voice of reason.

"Mind your own fucking business!" Ino screeched over the brown haired teen, keeping her eyes on the seemingly unaffected raven in front of her. She resumed with her rant swiftly. "I didn't want to believe it," she directed at Sasuke. "I didn't want to believe that man when he told me you had screwed with other men before."

The two brunettes behind Sasuke enlarged their eye sockets at Ino's admittance. Sasuke wouldn't easily waver; his eyes darkened as he hissed, "You can't prove anything."

"Oh, yeah?" Ino taunted in all her heartache. "Then what the hell are these, huh?" She fumbled momentarily in her black carrier bag before throwing out photos of Sasuke and Naruto together, the snapshots falling to the ground. They were from the time the two had been in the hotel. "My brother? My own brother, Sasuke?_!_ Was I so repulsive to you that you had to turn to my sixteen-year-old brother of all people?_!_ Answer me!"

Sasuke knew he was trouble, he knew it. His whole life could be ruined with such a scandal. Yet, all that came out of his voice box was, "Where did you get these?"

Ino chuckled, the sound hollow. "I hate you. I never thought I'd used those words on you, but they're true now. I hate Naruto, too. I hate you both. You two are disgusting! _Disgusting!_" A crazed smirk emerged on the girl's lips as she said nastily. "And I'm going to make sure you never hear from Naruto or me again." And with that, she spun on her heel and trudged away. She called over her shoulder one last time with, "Don't even think about coming to our house! My mother would surely kick your ass!"

As the threat 'never see Naruto…' rang in his head repeatedly, the raven's uncaring face all but crumpled into horror. His body appeared to have frozen in his stance at the blonde's spiteful hollering came back to bite him. Paying no mind to his still astounded classmates, Sasuke hurriedly seized his cell phone on his drawer and then headed out of his dorm.

He tried to catch a glimpse of Ino's pale blond hair in the horde of young people, but the mass of walking students obscured his vision. He raced through campus, striving to locate her for the subsequent twenty minutes, but to no avail. Thinking quickly, Sasuke took out his mobile and searched through his archives for Naruto's name. He called in Uzumaki's cell number, listening to the phone ring a total of seven times; nonetheless the blond didn't answer.

Sasuke was panicking internally. He had to find a way to contact his beloved before it was too late. With only one destination in mind, the black headed boy stalked through the university's hallways, ignoring everyone and anyone who tried to grab his attention. Marching across his school's parking lot as he departed from the structured building, Sasuke entered inside his vehicle and turned on the ignition to put the car in drive. Exiting the campus's grounds to reach the highway, Sasuke made his way to the neighboring high school.

The roads weren't fully packed, but the remaining snow sticking to the earth and the asphalt generated a rather slow form of driving. It took a lot longer than it would have originally to get to his given locality; the path of the sun lightening mid-high was in the ocean colored sky. Sasuke nearly dashed out of his vehicle after he parked it diagonally to the construction, his clean shoes clobbering on the melting ice on the sidewalk. He rudely passed the waiting parents and other such persons as he attempted to be one of the first to come inside the school, scoffing at their exasperated exclamations.

Having already checked the time before he left his university, Sasuke was thankful that the high school was still in session and that it was the sheer early afternoon. The last bell of the day rang promptly as floods of teenagers suddenly escaped from the entrance to the building. The raven pushed by the onlookers, callous to his very environment. All he could think about was getting to Naruto.

Naruto…Naruto…_Naruto_…

"Surprised to see you here, Uchiha," a smug, haughty voice glided throughout the depths of the school's crowded halls. "I hope you're not looking for that Uzumaki kid. I heard from my cousin that his mother came earlier to take him out of class."

Words could not express the quantity of hatred the dark haired teen felt from the owner of that superior voice. Stopping right in the middle of the hallway, blocking some of the students around, Sasuke gradually revolved his body and stomped antagonistically toward the older teen. The self-satisfied look on Neji's face was gone in a millisecond as Sasuke punched him so hard the other fell against the lockers. Knowing that the other brunette male was 'that man' that Ino had been referring to was plenty in pushing Sasuke into abhorrence.

Wasting enough time on the fucker and the stunned onlookers, the raven steadily ignored what Neji had said about Naruto and searched for him in the classrooms anyway. And so, for the next hour, all Sasuke did was look and ask around for the blond. He had even hunted for the two known soccer coaches; but one of the groundskeepers had said the two had requested for an earlier vacation.

On the verge of exhaustion, Sasuke had a last ditch effort to locate his lover—at the principal's office. He walked to the corridors that led to the workplace of the staff; unfortunately the secretary on shift couldn't reveal such information about students and the principal had apparently left for the afternoon. With a civil 'thank you' to the desk worker, Sasuke circled back to where he had entered the walkway and headed out of the office.

The Uchiha had barely taken three steps in the hallway before he collapsed on his knees in defeat. A faint sob reached his lips as he clutched at his chest as though he was in pain, refusing to let the tears that had materialized from the corner of his eyes break free. Vibration from his pocket almost brought the distraught teen to life as he delved in his pouch and grabbed his phone. As soon as he saw that it was a call from his parents, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach.

Breathing harshly in his agony, Sasuke mentally willed his emotions to shut down for a spell in order to think logically about his situation. In the raven's mind, he still needed to see Naruto, even if it was to say goodbye temperorarily. Because one way or another, he would consider a solution so that the golden headed male could be his arms once again.

With determination in his eyes, Sasuke stood upward from his crouched position, sauntering through the halls as he buried his cell back into his jean pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The sequel for this fic, Enchaining, is finally up! I decided to not delete any of my stories from this site, I'll just be extra careful with my material. Thanks to those authors and/or writers who messaged me, and asked for me to keep my stories up.


End file.
